La princesa Saiyan
by Vainillablue
Summary: Ella es la princesa guerrera mas poderosa del universo 18, tanto que pone en riesgo su propia seguridad. El amor o el poder, dificil elección


Universo 18 año 744, planeta Vegetasei...

Era un día con lluvias y fuertes tormentas eléctricas, un gran fenómeno natural se desarrollaba en el lugar, se trataba de un huracán de categoría 9. Los vientos corrían y las casas de los habitantes sufrían daños, no había un alma por las calles. El cielo normalmente rosa se tornaba púrpura, plantas y estructuras caían, calles se inundaban y los mares se revolvían.

Corría un pequeño Tsufuru-Jin en el gran palacio saiyan buscando al rey quien se encontraba en la sala de estrategias ya que el fenómeno estaba debastando ciudades enteras.

—Rey, su majestad, ha nacido su hijo.— anunciaba el pequeño sirviente.

El rey, un hombre castaño, alto para el promedio de su raza, gran musculatura, ojos oscuros y barbado, con un peculiar peinado en flama, volteó con su pesada y fuerte mirada al pequeño ser y dejó todo para ir a conocer a su primogénito, después de años de intentarlo por fin nacía el heredero al trono. El gran guerrero entraba en la habitación donde estaba la Reina en una cama, no tenía contacto visual con ella pero sabía que estaba allí, las parteras, las damas de la reina y un sacerdote. Miraron al rey cabizbajos.

Una de las damas interceptó al rey, el ambiente era lúgubre, intuyó que algo en el parto no había salido bien, como las veces anteriores. Ya llevaba tres herederos perdidos.

—Su majestad, será mejor que no entre.— lo detenía la mujer de negro cabello, pálida piel y vestido blanco.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, el rey se percató que lo cargaba la partera más anciana. Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió.

—¡Tengo un hijo!.— gritó de emoción y se dirigió a conocer a su heredero.

La partera no tuvo más remedio que entregarle el bulto que cargaba, el rey descubrió el pequeño rostro, blanco como el marfil, sus ojos estaban abiertos, eran ojos grandes y azules. Su cabello era claro, aún no se definía bien si era castaño como el de su padre o sería pelirrojo, sus pestañas largas. El rey siguió mirando a su recién nacido y descubrió que era una niña.

De inmediato se le detuvo el corazón, quería un varón, pero la pequeña tomó con su manita el dedo de su padre, con tanta fuerza que el rey cayó enamorado de inmediato. Midió su poder y corroboró lo que había sentido, era una magnífica princesa con poder de 20000, mucho más poderosa que la mayoría de los adultos, estaba al límite de la escala de su raza con menos de una hora de nacida.

—Señor.— decía la dama que lo había intentado detener. —La reina ha muerto.— bajaba la mirada.

Solo hasta ese instante se dio cuenta, volteo y vio a su mujer, yacía en la cama llena de sangre. Su rostro pálido y sus manos a los lados. Parecía dormida pero ya sus labios se estaban poniendo morados.

El rey explotó de rabia contra los presentes, no sabía cómo habían permitido que la reina muriera, eran una civilización avanzada, había métodos para evitar ese tipo de muertes.

—Lo siento su majestad, las cosas iban bien pero la bebe... la bebe la asesinó.— le informaba una partera al rey.

—¡Calla, lo que dices no es posible, solo una bebé no puede hacer eso!.— Gritaba el rey desconsolado por la pérdida de su esposa.

La pequeña requería de alimento, comenzó a llorar, un llanto que competía con los estruendosos truenos que azotaban el palacio. Una fuerte energía comenzó a emanar de la pequeña, destruyó los rastreadores de todos los presentes. La pequeña estiró su manita formando una bola de energía que lanzó directo a una de las damas, la mujer no tuvo tiempo de quitarse y fue asesinada por la bebe, además el impacto hizo daños en la pared.

La partera dió un biberón a la pequeña y ésta se calmó. Todos miraron al rey quien respiró y entregó a la pequeña a la partera.

—La princesa Echalotte, cuídenla para que no vuelva a asesinar mas gente de palacio.— El rey se retiró a sus aposentos.

Se guardó luto por la reina y se presentó a la princesa Echalotte. La reconstrucción de Vegetasei se realizó con éxito.

Tres años pasaron, la princesa era la niña de los ojos del rey, prácticamente dominaba a todos sus súbditos y lo que deseaba era concedido. En su corta vida ya era conocida por sus arranques de ira y funestas consecuencias para quien osara desobedecerla. La fama que la presidía llegó a los oídos del emperador Freezer, un ser malévolo, en extremo poderoso, doblegaba al universo entero, no permitiría que un mono saiyan le hiciera competencia, decidió hacerle una visita al Rey Vegeta.

—Vegeta, amigo, he escuchado mucho de la princesa saiyan. Sabes que tienes una deuda conmigo y quiero que me la entregues como pago.— el emperador movía su reptiliana cola y miraba al rey y quien no podía poner resistencia a entregar a su hija, por mucho que la amara, no tenía el poder para vencer al villano más grande del universo.

Echalotte pudo observar la reacción de su padre, sus grandes ojos azules tenían en la mira al lagarto rosa. Cuando vió humillado a su padre se encendió en ella un nuevo nivel de furia. Sentía correr por su cuerpo ese poder esperando a ser liberado. Dió un fuerte grito mientras se elevaba.

El rey y Frezzer miraron a la pequeña con ese poder, un aura dorada rodeaba a la pequeña, su castaño cabello había cambiado a un rubio platinado y alborotado. Su mirada era aterradora, reflejaba tanta furia, el padre de la pequeña nunca olvidaría ese rostro.

—¡No humilles a mi padre!.— Gritaba Echalotte creando un ataque definitivo en sus manos y disparando sin piedad al corazón del emperador, acabando con su vida al instante. Nunca se había visto tal poder en una niña ni en un adulto. Era completamente extraordinaria.

El rey Vegeta tomó el lugar del emperador, utilizaba el poder de su hija para conquistar el universo entero. Dicho poder no pasó desapercibido por el gran Dios de la destruccion del universo 18, el gran Akira, un ser sumamente poderoso, oscuro en apariencia, de gran estatura y alas de murciélago, con rostro humanoide de fuertes facciones, barbilla cuadrada y ojos penetrantes.

La deidad apareció en el palacio saiyan para hablar acerca de Echalotte. Arribó junto con su ángel Luktus, un ser de azulada piel, serio semblante y blancos cabellos.

—Rey Vegeta, rumores de una poderosa princesa han llegado a mis oídos, quiero decirle que de ser cierto, necesitamos llevarnos a la pequeña. Aquí no hay quien le enseñe a controlar su poder y es un peligro para el universo entero.— explicaba el Ángel mirando al rey Vegeta arrodillado y a punto de perder la compostura. El Dios no medió palabra, solo observaba.

—Dios Akira, mi hija es solo una pequeña, apenas está descubriendo el mundo, necesita a su padre.— comentaba el rey pues tenía dos motivos para lograr que Echalotte se quedara en Vegetasei, el gran amor que le tenía y necesitaba del poder de la niña para seguir con sus conquistas.

—De ninguna manera.— contestó el gran Akira, —La chiquilla necesita educación divina para poder controlar e incrementar adecuadamente ese poder, se trata tal vez de la persona más fuerte de los 18 universos, necesitamos guiarla correctamente, de lo contrario se quedará estancada y jamás desarrollará todo su potencial.— el Dios notó la presencia de la pequeña en la sala, ella se escondía tras una pared y los espiaba, también detectó emoción en sus sentimientos, escuchó su corazón acelerarse cuando habló de entrenarla adecuadamente. Aunque parte importante era contenerla para evitar que Zeno sama la destruyera con todo y el universo 18.

—No creo que mi hija esté preparada señor, aún es una niña.—decía el rey Vegeta para evitar que se llevaran a su querida hija.

La niña salió de su escondite caminando fuerte, altiva, digna. Se presentó ante el Dios y miró a su padre, no había enojo ni berrinche, era una frialdad que demostraba odio a sus palabras, de ese odio que carcome el alma.

—Estoy lista para salir al entrenamiento, solo pido que me dejen ver a mi padre cada que muestre avances significativos. No le daré el gusto de morir sin verme más poderosa que nunca.— la infante miraba directo a los ojos del Dios, era una completa osadía, un irrespeto para la divinidad de su interlocutor. El comportamiento fue pasado por alto debido a la edad de la pequeña, sin embargo la decidión mas sana era tomar en su tutela a la saiyan berserker en tiempo.

—Está bien, pequeña Echalotte, arregla tus cosas que nos vamos al planeta del Dios destructor.— comentaba Luktus.

—Algo más.— interrumpió la princesa. —Regresaré a tomar mi trono cuando tenga la edad, padre, vas a abdicar a mi favor.— la pequeña dió la espalda y fue por sus cosas.

El padre miró su pequeña silueta desaparecer quedando él estático, se llevaban no solo su mejor guerrera, se llevaban a su estrella, su motivo de vivir y lo peor... ella lo decidió así.

Años pasaban, la princesa regresaba cada cuando, cada vez más poderosa y hermosa, dejó su infantil semblante para ser una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Al cumplir 19 años la joven fue a visitar su planeta. Estaba radiante, sus penetrantes ojos azules y su largo cabello castaño la distinguían de todos los de su raza, los guerreros saiyan se quedaban embobados al verla pasar, era una belleza de las que pocas veces se ven en cualquier universo.

De manera déspota rechazaba a cuanto pretendiente se le acercaba, era aburrido pensar en que alguno se acercaría a ella, lo que deseaba era el trono y poder ser una tirana, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo. Sin nadie que la pudiera detener. Ser la emperatriz del universo y aniquilar sin piedad. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el consejo y su padre establecieron una serie de reglas para prevenir que la princesa tomara el poder asesinando a su padre.

Durante el último periodo de ausencia de la princesa, el consejo saiyan se reunió con el rey, todo mundo estaba nervioso, pues cada vez que la princesa regresaba era más poderosa, más hermosa, más fuerte, pero desgraciadamente se volvía más violenta, desquiciada y enferma. No creían que fuera una líder perfecta, temían por el exterminio del universo entero si la dejaban gobernar.

Entonces el consejo propuso una contención para evitar la autodestrucción, fue así como dictaminaron reglas para que la princesa pudiera acceder al poder. Ese edicto fue leído ante Echalotte a su regreso.

—Padre, estoy lista para gobernar, ya tengo 19 años y mi poder es mayor de que cualquier ser vivo del universo. Es mi derecho y exijo que abdiques a mi favor.— decía la joven mirando directamente a los ojos al rey, quien mostró una media sonrisa e hizo una señal para permitir al consejo entrar al salón. Echalotte sonrió de manera malévola, la entrada del consejo significaba que habría una decisión importante que tomar. Ya podía sentir el poder en sus manos.

El consejo entró a la sala de audiencia, todos tomaron sus lugares y el hombre más anciano bajó a leer el edicto. Echalotte escuchaba atenta, cada palabra la hacía enfurecer más.

La primera regla era que jamás podría asumir el trono si el rey era asesinado. Sabiendo de la inteligencia y astucia de la muchacha, podría hacer que alguien más asesinara al rey, o hacerlo a distancia. La segunda regla era que debería estar casada para poder reinar. Echalotte se puso fúrica al escuchar esa parte del edicto, pues no tenía interés alguno en casarse, no soportaría vivir con alguien de bajo poder. Pero lo peor estaba por leerse, la tercera regla era que para reinar, debería tener un descendiente, de lo contrario nunca ocuparía el poder.

Echalotte salió de la sala, ya no deseaba escuchar a ese séquito de ancianos diciendo tantas tonterías. No había nadie digno de su real presencia, menos, mucho menos para tocarla. Era una blasfemia.

—¡Luktus, Luktus, ven aquí ángel de pacotilla, llévame con Akira en este momento!.— Echalotte Gritaba sin tener respuesta, pues a un ángel no se le puede exigir de esa manera.

—Echalotte, hija, ya hemos seleccionado los saiyan más fuertes de familia noble para ti, necesitamos que elijas a uno.— decía el rey Vegeta, mirando a su hija quien le daba la espalda y desprendía un ki poderosisimo , el ambiente era tan pescado que podía rebanarse con un cuchillo.

La princesa respiró y con una voz tierna contestó a su padre —Está bien padre, elegiré a mi pareja.— entonces ella dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a su padre, quien sonreía orgulloso, pues era la primera vez que Echalotte acataba una orden. Entonces la expresión tierna de la princesa se volvió aterradora. —Pero será a mi manera...— la princesa soltó una malévola carcajada y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

El padre cayó de rodillas, nunca creyó que su pequeña hija estuviera tan mal de la cabeza, estaba enferma de poder, no sabía si existía alguna salvación para ella o para el universo. Akira y Luktus se presentaron ante el rey.

—No hay forma con esa mujer, creo que deberías asesinarla Akira, o de lo contrario, el universo corre grave peligro.— afirmaba el ángel, Luktus no tenía esperanzas en que existiera una cura para Echalotte.

—¡De ninguna manera!.— al unísono fue la respuesta del Rey y el Dios, el primero por el amor que le profesaba a su hija, el segundo, por el cariño que había adquirido a través de los años, pues no todo en Echalotte era malo, Akira había logrado ver en la mujer, más allá de su enfermedad, sabía que podría ser una leyenda y no la dejaría desaparecer.

Los pretendientes se reunieron en la sala de entrenamiento, donde los había citado la joven princesa, todos se formaron esperando ser seleccionados. La mujer arribó y tomó la palabra.

—Señores, esto es sencillo, todos me atacarán al mismo tiempo, el que sobreviva se casa conmigo.— la princesa se quitaba la capa mientras los hombres reían, eran los más poderosos saiyan, hombres grandes y corpulentos, con excelentes cualidades de batalla, se habían batido en duelos épicos y ella era una niña. Una menuda criatura con nada más que belleza en su rostro.

Los guerreros se dispusieron al ataque a la señal de la princesa, quien se transformó en una súper saiyan, dejando así asombrados a todos sus rivales. Ella sonreía y al ver que nadie se movía, comenzó a atacarlos, sus movimientos rápidos, precisos y mortales, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando todos estaban muertos. Ante los ojos del consejo, del rey, del Ángel y el Dios, Echalotte se burlaba, pues no había ocupado ni una de una parte de su poder.

—¡Me casaré con el que logre vencerme!.—y se fue riendo ladina, sabía que no iban a encontrar un rival para ella y desistirían en algún momento de sus estupidas reglas.

—Rey Vegeta, ¿alguna idea?.— comentaba Luktus, mirando de arriba a abajo a su real majestad y tocándose la sien, pues en ese universo no tendría un rival.

—Buscaremos en todos los universos, alguien debe domar a esa mujer.— sugirió el gran Akira, quien cruzaba los brazos y pensaba en pedir ayuda.

—Pero eso no se puede genio, necesitaríamos...— se quedó Luktus pasmado, pues Akira estaba sugiriéndo una reunión de Dioses para salvar a Echalotte. —¡Estas loco Akira!.— el Dios miró a su asistente y asintió. Ambos desaparecieron y se transportaron al lugar de Zeno sama.

Akira pidió la presencia de los Dioses de los otros 17 universos, y expuso su caso, lamentablemente los saiyan en varios universos ya no existían, y había pocos candidatos reales para la princesa, así que decidieron ir a buscar a los príncipes y reyes de cada universo. En algún lugar deberían poder encontrar alguno que sirviera.

Pasaron algunos meses y Echalotte llamaba a Luktus sin respuesta, hasta que un día apareció con Akira y cuatro príncipes saiyan. Se trataba de Mile del universo 12, un saiyan violento con cicatrices de batalla, no era apuesto, pero era muy poderoso. Shalom de universo 6, parecía bastante débil, ni siquiera tenía cola. Cucumber de universo 16, bastante alto, no tenía gran expresión y Kingpu de universo 13, en realidad era rey, pero fue raptado por Luktus y Akira. No había más pretendientes en el radar de los dioses.

—¿Es en serio?.— Echalotte hacía rabietas, le prohibieron matarlos sin conocerlos antes. Ella debería pasar al menos un día con cada uno de ellos y luego elegiría. Aceptó a regañadientes, no estaba de acuerdo en que tomaran esas decisiones por ella,

Refunfuñando pasó el primer día con Mile, era un presumido, patán y engreído. Solo hablaba de él mismo y sus glorias pasadas. Echalotte no hablaba, solo escuchaba y llegó el momento en que mentalmente lo puso en silencio. Odiaba ese tipo de hombres, no ofrecía nada, sin poder, estaba horroroso y viejo. No le llamaba para nada la atención y fue desechado.

El segundo día, Shalom intentó conquistar con rosas a la princesa, absurdo para una chica tan poderosa. Su contextura débil no era para nada del tipo de la chica. Aunque el príncipe del universo seis hacía un esfuerzo por ganar el corazón de Echalotte, era demasiado meloso para ella y no tardó en expresar su rechazo.

El tercer día lo pasó en completo silencio con Cucumber, ella entrenaba y el por su lado, no cruzaron palabra alguna. Luktus lo regresó a su universo al finalizar el día.

La última esperanza era Kingpu, el rey saiyan del universo trece, era algo mayor, pero no aparentaba su verdadera edad, era sabio y poderoso, pero estaba contra su voluntad. Aunque a Echalotte le llamó la atención su actitud centrada, algo arrogante pero honesto. Se dio cuenta que no iba a lograr sana convivencia con un rey preocupado por su propio reino. Halagaba su deseo de superación y ella misma decidió ayudar a que fuera regresado a su lugar. Con pesar pues realmente era apuesto.

—Bueno, creo que es todo, no hay hombres para mi, tendrán que aguantarse con una reina soltera, seré su reina virgen.— se burlaba la princesa en frente de todo el consejo. Los saiyan se miraban entre sí y Akira tenía una gota de sudor. Estaba nervioso, pues el hecho de enloquecer a Echalotte podría significar que tuviera que destruir a su amada discípula. Cuando una voz nueva interrumpió los miembros del consejo.

—Disculpen, perdonen la tardanza, Luktus, ubicamos un príncipe saiyan en nuestro universo.— el ángel del universo siete estaba presente, el poderoso Wiss acompañado del Dios Bills.

—¡Te dije que no era necesario venir, me da mucha pereza y además ya me perdí de mi anime favorito!.— refunfuñaba el señor Bills, hasta que detectó la presencia de Echalotte. — Hmp, no puede ser... ¿De verdad crees que ese enano pueda?.— miraba a la princesa con admiración y un poco de temor.

—Le recuerdo amo Bills, que los universos están en juego gracias a esta señorita. El gran Zeno sama podría advertir el poder y destruir varios universos.— comentaba Wiss a bills, ambos sonrieron nerviosos hacia Echalotte y dieron la ubicación del saiyan elegible en universo siete.

Se dirigieron hacia Akira y Luktus, hablaron unos momentos y se fueron del lugar. Entonces Luktus miró a Akira y se disponían a ir por el príncipe para llevarlo a la presencia de Echalotte.

—¡Par de sabandijas, iré con ustedes!.— la princesa estaba harta de las malas elecciones de sus maestros y deseaba descartar al saiyan del universo siete para regresar y por fin gobernar a gusto.

Durante el viaje, Echalotte hacía algunas preguntas que tenían que contestar sus maestros.

—¿Por qué no lo ubicaron antes? Así ya hubiéramos terminado.—se quejaba la princesa con Akira.

—Bueno, el planeta saiyan fue destruído, era muy parecido al tuyo, el saiyan que vamos a buscar estaba muerto hace un par de días, pero revivió con las esferas del dragón, además su ubicación era en un planeta que recientemente ha sido destruído y fue teletransportado hace unos minutos a otro planeta.— decía Luktus a Echalotte mientras realizaban el viaje.

—Hum, difícil de cazar, al menos es escurridizo, tal vez dure unos segundos en combate... ¿Por lo menos es guapo?— la princesa estaba muy desilusionada por las elecciones anteriores.

—Creo que no es importante, necesitas aceptarlo y ya.— regañaba Akira, pues esto de ser casamentero lo volvía loco.

—Bien estamos por llegar.— se aproximaban a la ubicación del candidato para ser la pareja de la princesa más poderosa de los dieciocho universos, aunque ella lo ignoraba, la apuesta estaba en la mesa, o conseguían dominarla o la muerte segura les esperaba a todos ya fuera a manos de Echalotte o a manos del mismo Zeno.

Tanto Akira como Luktus, rogaban por tener suerte con el joven guerrero que les fue recomendado por Wiss.

Continuará ...


End file.
